


I Guess I Love You

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Bickering, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Hogsmeade, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harry invites a very reluctant Draco to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	I Guess I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marenke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy reading this! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! Thank you!

*

Headmistress McGonagall declares Saint Valentine's Day _a nuisance._

She humours the tradition of Hogwarts professors showing off for lessons, whether it's Lovebird to Love Note spell in Transfiguration or Herbivius Charm during Neville's Herbology. Harry chooses to suspend his own lessons in the morning.

(Love can instinctively protect one from the Dark Arts. His mother's sacrifice taught him this.)

"This is absurd," Draco snaps, crossing his arms. He's across the table of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and everything's obscenely bright. Lacy. A cottony pink. Neither Harry nor Draco changed from their dark Hogwarts robes.

Nobody pays them mind. That's the only reason why Draco hasn't stomped out, Harry supposes.

"Do you know difficult it is to make a reservation?"

"They don't make reservations here, and you're Harry _bloody_ Potter—" Draco mutters. He opens his arms for a smiling Harry to drape himself cozily in Draco's lap. "Madam Puddifoot would kiss your hand and apologise for making you _think_ of waiting—"

"Best not give her any ideas," Harry says, chuckling and eyeing the witch roaming.

Draco's lips press wetly behind his ear. 

_"Potter—"_

Harry shivers, feeling Draco's hand gripping tightly on the inside of his leg.

_"Get the hell off me."_

*


End file.
